


Suit you

by starlesssky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Making Out, and then blah blah blah, inspired by Soho photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesssky/pseuds/starlesssky
Summary: You can’t resist Dan in a suit, always.





	1. After the party

After waving to his colleagues and friends in order to tell them he was leaving, Dan caught your waist in his hand to lead you to the taxi. That was a Renault official party and they wanted Dan to participate in full dressing, so Dan in a formal suit and you in a black with yellow line dress. He giggled at your Renault style dress but you knew he loved it. Getting in the back seats, you two sat leaning on each other while the taxi ran the street to your hotel. You were afraid if he made some “improper” moves but he just sat like a good boy during this silent short trip, and you chuckled to yourself having doubt about his courtesy.  
After the taxi arrived at the hotel, you two entered the entrance and walked toward the elevator. Without other passengers, Dan pushed the floor button and the door closed.  
“You enjoyed the party?”  
He asked, looking down to you with a smile. You smiled back, with a nod.  
“Yeah, that’s so nice. You too?”  
“I really enjoyed that, especially when you are in such an excellent dress.”  
His hand sneaked on your waist, and you shot a warning glare.  
“Dan, behave yourself.”  
“Unless you looked at me so passionately during the party.”  
He leaned in and whispered in your ear with a soft but hot voice.  
“You think I did not notice your gaze on me? I know you have a suit kink, you love to see me in a suit, don’t you?”  
You glared at him, but you could not hide the redness on your cheeks. Yes, Dan in a suit was luscious eye candy for you and you could not rip your gaze from him during the party.  
“You watched me so intensely... so eagerly... oh please tell me, what you imagined when you saw me in the suit head to toe?”  
His hand rubbed the outside of your tight over your dress slowly, and you hoped the elevator reaches the floor as soon as possible but not for escaping from this situation, just for GRABBING HIS TIE TO LEAD HIM TO YOUR ROOM.  
Staring at your face - perhaps in heat - he grinned teasingly.  
“I did not have to ask you... because during the party you even ‘fucked’ me with your eyes, no?”  
The bell rang, the door opened, and you grabbed his tie and almost dragged him out from the elevator. He laughed, but you did not mind.  
“You don’t deny it, girl!”  
“Shut up.”  
Spatting out, you opened the door of your room and pushed him in. Closing the door behind, you turned around to see him, who stood in front of you, putting his hands on your waist then sliding them down to your hips.  
“You don’t deny it.”  
He whispered and you could hear his teasing. You grabbed his collar to pull him nearer to your face.  
“It hurt your feeling?”  
Even though your faces closed the gap, your noses almost touching, you could tell he smirked at your question.  
“No, on the contrary, I’m glad to see I have such an effect on you, darling.”  
He pulled you into him, and you found he already got excited.  
“Oh Dan, you turned on, just imagining I have a wild fancy on you?”  
You tilted your head with a chuckle, and he put his mouth on your ear.  
“If you tell me what you fancied about me in a suit.”  
His soft Australian accent was one of your favorite things about Dan, and his seductive voice into your ear made your knees weak.  
“I can’t.”  
You barely answered, almost panting.  
“Why? You did not deny it, so you can tell me.”  
“I don’t want you to think of me like a horny teenager.”  
“Hm.”  
He kissed under your earlobe, your sweet spot to make you shudder.  
“Dan.”  
“You know I’m like a horny teenager when it comes to you.”  
“Thanks to me you learned how a grown man carries himself in public.”  
While he kissed along your neck, his hot breath tickled your skin sending a jolt running in your spine.  
“Tell me.”  
He even begged, and you finally giggled.  
“You just want to ‘know’ it, or?”  
He laughed, lifting up his face from your neck. Then he took your hand in his and kissed on your fingers, looking at you with his now lustful deep brown eyes.  
“Show me.”


	2. Behind the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took so long but I finally finished part 2! Thanks DucatiUniverse for your encouraging comment.  
> And it was smut so I changed the rating :p

As she laughed at his answer, his heart almost stopped to see her bright smile. He caught her face in his hands and kissed on her lips tenderly. Some said he was like sunshine, but, in his eyes she was his sunshine, to shine everything around her, and show them anew to him. Boring party, boring meeting, but with her, that turned into something thrilling, something to encourage him being with her.  
Especially, when she looked at him, telling him he was hers.  
Yes, he was hers, always.  
Her hands touched his jaw, rubbed his beard softly. Then her fingers tickled his ears and he giggled. His hands slid down to her waist, then palmed her lower back. Her lips on his jawline, his on her neck. The energy between them tangled in their bodies, still in their suit and dress.  
Her fingers fiddled with his tie. But she didn’t loosen it, just moved her hands down to his chest.  
“I thought you wanted to strip me.”  
As he asked teasingly, she shook her head with a giggle.  
“Oh no, you have a lot of confidence in your body.”  
“You know that the most, darling.”  
Her hand still southed and rubbed his thigh, making him gasp at the contact. He shuddered when her hands began to undo his belt, kissing on his jaw on her tiptoes.  
He sighed as she opened the zip of his trousers, but caught his breath when she grabbed his hardness and stroked it over the underwear.  
He moaned, biting his underlip. Her other hand withdrew a hem of his shirts from his trousers, then tuck her finger in the waistband of his underwear.  
“Dan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you keep apart your hands from me?”  
He thought for a moment what it meant. His hands on her waist, rubbing her body over the dress.  
“No.”  
He answered.  
“I can’t.”  
Actually, he couldn’t. He couldn’t bear losing contact with her. She giggled.  
“Wayward boy.”  
She pecked on his jaw, then slid down his underwear. As his length sprung out from the fabric, he hissed a little. Her hand palmed his now-half-erected manhood and stroked it slowly.  
“So this time, you don’t need to feel my mouth around you, no?”  
That thought sent a jolt in his spine and he licked his lips without thinking.  
“You fancied that? Kneeling down in front of me in a suit and please me with your lovely mouth?”  
Oh, that was a good idea, he thought. Zipping down and let himself get out from trousers and underwear, then let her please him, of course, she was still in that dress, he in a suit.  
“Probably next time, after a party, if you behave well like a good boy.”  
He laughed then moaned as her hand tightened a little bit more.  
“Then what is your fancy? What do you want to do to me in a suit?”  
She didn’t speed up and it made him frustrated gradually. If she needed him right now, he could do that right here, to give her what she wanted, what she wanted from him.  
She didn’t answer, just pushed him toward the inside of the room. His hips bumped into the table and he sat on the edge. Her hand still stroked his length and she bent forward to whisper in his ear.  
“I want to see you beg, still in the suit.”  
Her voice was so seductive, and he knew his length responded in her hand. He put his hands on the table to support his body and tried to relax, but her hand’s movement made him tensed up more and more.  
“Oh, uhg, ah, fuck...”  
He already wanted to beg her, but also knew she didn’t want it so soon. He gritted his teeth, tried to breathe through the nose, but couldn’t stop his legs tremble. She knew every sweet spot in his body and how to make him want.  
“Nooo nooooo babyyyy.”  
As her finger teased the head of his girth, his view was already almost white and his body shivered with intense pleasure. He opened his mouth to inhale, then shouted.  
“I’m, I’m close! Please! I can’t take...”  
Her hand stopped, even left, and he was about to complain but couldn’t because she grabbed his tie and leaned into him. They kissed, first slowly, but gradually heated and passionately. When she pulled him into more, he got what she insisted. He held her in his arms, then spun around to put her back on the table gently.  
He licked his lips, watching his feast in front of him. He put his hand on her breast over the dress, kneading softly to draw out her moans from her lips. His other hand slid under her back, to pull down the back zipper. As the back of the dress opened, he pushed down the dress over her shoulders, kissing her exposed skin. As her breasts in the black lacy bra appeared in front of him, he licked her collarbone. His hand searching for the hock on her back, but he couldn’t find that.  
“On the front, Dan.”  
“Oh.”  
As she giggled, he tucked his finger on the front hock then snapped it. As she helped him to get it rid he threw it away to the floor.  
“That’s my favorite!”  
“I can buy new ones.”  
He wrapped his lips on the peak of her right breast, kneading softly her left. He drank the moans from her chest, then lifted his head and kissed on her lips. His hand travelled down from her breasts, stomach, then reached the hem of her dress. Pulling it up, he slid his hand between her legs. Touching her most hidden part over her underwear, he giggled.  
“You are already so wet.”  
She threw a sharp glare at him in inches. He chuckled and kissed on her nose while his hand sneaked in her underwear and rubbed her core. She moaned, closing her eyes tightly. He put his lips on her neck, to feel her pulse jolt with pleasure. Her back arched slightly when his finger passed her most sensitive bud and he began to tease there with the tip of his finger.  
“Dan.”  
“Shhh, shhh, that’s my turn to make you beg, baby.”  
Her hands grabbed his shoulder, perhaps intently strong. Her nails dug in his suit as his finger made pleasure for her. He wanted to make her close then leave her wanting him, but her moans and her wetness changed his plan. He needed to hear her coming, even feel it.  
When his finger left there, she cried in frustration and he covered her lips with his to soothe her. His lips moved down, while his hands lifted up more the hem of her dress. He kissed her breasts and slid down between her legs, who now sat on the edge of the table. Kneeling down on the floor, he caressed the inner of her thighs and showered with kisses, then pulled down her lacy shorts slowly. Her scent filled his nostril and made him hungry.  
Throwing her shorts on the floor, he crawled on his knees to her. His hands kept her legs open, to let him see his most delicious feast in the world. Licking his lips, he looked up to her face. She also looked down at him, then gave him a small nod.  
Her taste, was, always heavenly, for him. As his tongue worked on her core, she moaned and grabbed her breast, to knead by her own. He growled and slid his tongue into her, opening her fold with his fingers. Her scent, her taste, her moan, her shivering, everything of her made him crazy, crazy for her, wanting more, more and more.  
“Dan, Dan.”  
His own name on her tongue always sounded so good, and especially he loves this one when she was close and wanted to come. He held her thighs tightly, to dig his tongue in her deeper. As his nose teased her clit, she moaned loudly and her hand caught his - already wet from sweat - hair.  
“Come on, let it go, let me feel you come on my tongue, you love it so much, no?”  
He knew she could not hear his words, but at least she could “feel” it. She inhaled sharply, then, arched her back, echoing her loud moan in the room. He slowed his tongue gingerly, but at the last moment smacked it on her still sensitive nub to make her moan once more.  
He got up from between her legs, reaching his hand to her face. Even though she was still at high, she caught his hand and smiled.  
He grabbed her dress and slid it down along her body. As he pulled out his legs from trousers and underwear, she kissed on his fingertip, and he leaned into her, to peck on her lips. While she pulled out his jacket and her hands fumbled his tie, he positioned his length at her entrance, the gate of his Eden.  
He groaned, finally getting in where he felt like home.  
He stayed for a while, to let her adjust his, kissing gently on her shoulder. She panted and wrapped her arms around his neck, then whispered in his ears.  
“Dan, move.”  
Of course, he never had a reason to refuse her demand. As he began to move slowly, her nails gave a small pain through his shirt.  
But suddenly he stopped. She moaned in frustration and glared at him, who smiled down at her.  
“What’s wrong...”  
“We should go to the bedroom, my love. I don’t want to pay a fine for breaking the hotel’s table.”  
She gazed at him, then chuckled. He kissed her with a smile, then took her waist in his arms.  
“Hold on me tight, baby.”  
As she wrapped her arms and legs around his body, he lifted her in his strong arms easily. He began to carry her towards the bedroom but soon pinned her against the nearest wall.  
“Fuck, I can’t wait until the bedroom.”  
With his uncontrollable thrusts, her back banged against the wall and they were sure it was echoed to the next room but didn’t mind their poor neighbors. He almost crushed her on the wall but her moans “more more” spurred him. Even though his mind was almost blown away with pleasure, he managed to return to his senses, that he shouldn’t get her hurt in any way. He grabbed her thighs and lifted them up to his waist, and took her in his arms again.  
“Bedroom.”  
Somehow, magically somehow they reached the bedroom and he lowered her on the mattress with tender care. Before hovering over her, he finally pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Her uncertain hands searched his tanned and hot skin like she wanted to confirm all of him was hers.  
“Yours.”  
He never doubted that. He was hers, always and forever.  
Covering over her, he began to move again. He buried his face in her neck to bite her neck skin softly. Her hips sync with his and he chuckled.  
“Turn around.”  
Pushing up his body on his arms, he pulled out his length from her, to give her enough space. She chuckled and lay down on her face, but raised her hips, nuzzling to him.  
He was welcomed again by her warmth and moans. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her waist in his hand and put a spurt on his thrusts, caressing her reddened back with his other hand. He bit his underlip, regretting to treat her in that rough way even for a moment. He never should have. She twisted her body and her arm extended to him, grabbing his neck in her hand. He leant to her, listening to her small mumbling.  
“Dan, harder.”  
“Yes.”  
He covered over her, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Her body beneath him trembled with pleasure and he cursed and praised at the same time. Feeling her body intense, he pulled out his length then turned her around on her back and re-dived into her.  
She bent her knees and braced her leg on the bedsheets, so he caught what she wanted. He paused, hugged her in his arms, kissed on her forehead, then turned around on the bed, pulling her together. Laying on his back, with the typical smirk he looked up to her on his waist.  
“So now you are my driver.”  
She chuckled, then leant in to kiss him. They hugged each other tightly, and slowly she began to move. He groaned as she slipped out from his arms and straighten her body, to ride on him.  
She put her hands on his chest and clawed on his skin. Her movement got uneven and it told him she was close, as much as him. He knew he would last not so long. His hands wandered over her body, legs, thighs, waist, stomach, breasts, neck, and finally reached her face and pulled her in. Their tongues danced, among rough breathing. She called his name repeatedly, while he ranted hers like a prayer. She was his faith; as long as she was with him he was ok, he believed so. When she shuddered and fell on his chest, he grabbed her hips and made some brutal thrusts during her climax then came undone with a growl. Suddenly he noticed the bedroom was so quiet, except their breathings. She slapped his chest weakly and he looked into her face.  
“You got a penalty.”  
“Oh, for what?”  
“You forgot a protection.”  
He giggled and threw back his head on the bedsheets.  
“Sorry.”  
“You have to thank me for taking the pill correctly.”  
“You are right.”  
Of course, she was always right.  
“So what fine do I have to pay?”  
With a smile, he tucked her wet hair behind her ear. She snuggled her head to his chest.  
“You promised me to buy a new bra.”  
“Could you let me choose which one?”  
“You choose it just to rip it from me.”  
He giggled and kissed on her forehead.  
“And I think you have to reorder your suit. We ruined your one.”  
“That’s worth it when it made you aroused.”  
She punched him playfully and tried to go down from above him. He could hold her like this all night - though she sometimes declaimed she was heavy, to him she was like a small bird - but he let her lay on the bed then held her in his arms. They needed a shower, he was sure, but it could wait until the next morning. They were in happy tiredness; so content and he felt sleepy a little. She rubbed his face and smiled.  
“Dan.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
“Even if I’m not in a suit?”  
She bashed her forehead against his with a giggle and he laughed, hugging her more tightly. She was the best thing which happened to him, and he never imagined there was someone else that suited him more than her.  
“Of course, I love you too.”


End file.
